Eagle And Priest Tavern
Founded in 1220 DR, The Eagle and Priest has served the courtiers and lower-nobles of the Castle Ward of Waterdeep for well over a two centuries. Far from the dingy taverns and dirty inns that most adventurers are accustomed to, the Eagle and Priest provides good food, a genteel atmosphere, and the softest beds a travel er could ask for. Opened by a retired adventurer who had been born into a Waterdhavian noble family, Eldrid Rainway, the Eagle and Priest has been a staple of Castle Ward living for as long as many people can remember. Rumor has it that Eldrid was an adventurer of some renown, who faced down an ancient Red Dragon before retiring with another of his adventuring party members, and opening the Tavern. His wife was Ithaniel Elrelei, a Wild Elf who had strayed far from her savage roots. She outlived her husband by more then a century, but she passed away in 1420, surrounded by grandchildren and great grandchildren and so on. The Half-Elven and Quarter-Elven (Basically human) descendants of the two now operate the Tavern, and stories about their many adventures (Often embellished and changing from teller to teller) fill many warm nights. Violence is rare at the Eagle and Priest, but it does happen. Generally, fights are handled fairly swiftly by one of the bouncers, but when they get really out of hand, the usual barkeep steps in. Reynar Rainway is the great grandson of the founders, and while he is generally warm and eager to make new friends, his second occupation as a brawler becomes evident when he has to clean house. The general menu of the Tavern is seasonal, though there are a few main staples that are seen throughout the year. Honey Cakes, for instance, can be enjoyed regardless of the season, and legend has it the recipe is Elven, and passed down from Ithaniel's tribe (It is not.) Another favorite, year round, is the Chestnut Mushroom Soup, along with delicious Whitepot Pudding. Other recipes come and go with the seasonal ingredients, but one thing can always be guaranteed: Aliss Pavarot is one hell of a cook! The drinks are just as great, with mulled wine and body-warming drinks during the colder months, and chilled ciders and beers in the warmer ones. Both local brews and imported vintages are provided, along with some types that are usually enjoyed by only some races. Fine elven wines from the lands around Myth Drannor, for instance, or strong, deep-tasting brews from the most sought-after Dwarven kegs. They might even have a few bottles of Orcish Thudrud around, but who would be insane enough to order THAT? The rooms are quite nice, though not ostentatious. They are far above the standard seen at rough roadhouses or in other parts of the city, but nobility would usually be bettered suited laying in their own perfumed sheets. There are a few suites of rooms, and one or two rooms made for smaller races. One suite is always on hold for the members of Mystic Obscura, due to a standing deal with the Mistborn family. The prices for the Eagle and Priest are about what you would expect. This is not a place for the poorer folk, though the clientele tend not to be rude to those from lesser stock. Waterdeep, after all, is a city where a turnip farmer can become a Lord. Though it rarely, if ever happens, that idea is what keeps the people of the city striving, and it provides an air of possibility that the Tavern seems to thrive on. While the servers tend to be attractive, and the folks at the place are friendly, it is not a brothel, nor a gambling den. Sessions of the more esteemed gambling games might pop up now and again, but it is not a constant thing. Once or twice a month, one of the owners tends to host a higher stakes game in one of the suites, and they tend to be invitation only.